The new Salvia cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The inventors discovered the new variety as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation among a population of the parent variety, growing at the home in Horsham, United Kingdom.
The parent variety is Salvia ‘Wendy's Wish’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,889. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection during June of 2015 in Horsham, United Kingdom. First public exposure was May 21, 2018, in the United Kingdom. This was a publication by The Royal Horticultural Society. Information and access to the new variety was initiated directly by the inventors or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventors. All public disclosures made between May 21, 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar Salvia ‘Kisses and Wishes’ was first performed during September 2015, in Horsham, United Kingdom, using terminal vegetative cuttings. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.